The present disclosure relates to retention interfaces in medical devices, such as to prevent a screw from migrating, unthreading, “backing out” and the like. This disclosure also relates to interlocking interfaces, such as screw head and device holes, such as bone plate holes. The principles herein are applicable wherever it is desired to prevent a part from migrating relative to a corresponding socket and/or wherever it is desired to lock a part to a socket.